Wrong
by AnnabethChaseRox13
Summary: There weren't many times, actually any, that Athena has been proven wrong. But I guess you could say she was for once. Athena AND her daughter wrong! *gasp* How does Athena feel about Annabeth's relationship? How does Annabeth feel about being wrong?


**A.N: Hey everyone, new oneshot. Includes Percabeth (obviously). About what Athena thinks about being wrong for the first time about one of her own daughters too. *gasp* Also about how Annabeth feels about being wrong. Please read and review. Alright enjoy! **

**Wrong**

There weren't many times actually any that Athena has been proven wrong. But I guess you could say she was for once. She thought that her smartest daughter wouldn't fall for the son of her enemy and stay with him even if the odds weren't on her side. She thought that if she tried hard enough she could pull them apart. But the stupid son of Poseidon was her daughter's downfall.

She knew Annabeth Chase was stubborn. She knew that Annabeth Chase normally got her way. And she knew that if Annabeth got close to someone she tended to get territorial over them. But never did Athena think that Annabeth would become acquaintances or even friends with Perceus Jackson.

She was wrong.

Athena did everything in her power to break them apart because how could a spawn of Poseidon ever make one of her daughters happy? Athena even called on the goddess of love herself to make matters better. But that Aphrodite seemed to love these two more than Helen and Paris.

The fates hated her didn't they?

Athena watched over Annabeth as much as a goddess can. She watched the friendship bloom between her and Perceus. She watched as Annabeth seemed to depend on that sea spawn more than anything in the world. He was her rock. He cared for her, Athena gave him that. But the strange part was she couldn't read her daughter. Athena normally knew the thoughts of her children because they were so much like her, but this son of Poseidon messed Annabeth up.

Annabeth would light up when he walked into the room, she would blush if he touched her, and she would even laugh at his idiotic jokes. What was happening? Athena has never seen anything like this. The twosome made nicknames for each other, of course meant as an insult, but perceived like a compliment. Why did her daughter settle for this nonsense?

Love was a new concept for the maiden. Athena continued watching her daughter through the tough times with her friend. Annabeth thought Perseus left her, for other "friends" many times. Aphrodite seemed to enjoy messing with their minds.

But the two soon worked out their problems and became more than the normal best friends. Athena wasn't what you'd say happy for them, but she accepted it like a fact. Her daughter was happy and for once the goddess of wisdom herself was _wrong. _

Annabeth Chase was never wrong. (Never say never). Ok maybe once Annabeth Chase was wrong. But maybe that's because love isn't a logical factor. It doesn't happen at a consistent fashion or even for everyone. It doesn't follow a blueprint; it follows its own path. Which could include up's, down's, left's, right's. It can be full of happiness, passion, or pain, tragedy, angst, hurt. Curse you Aphrodite.

See I fell in love with stupid Percy Jackson. I mean how could a daughter of Athena fall in love with a Seaweed Brain son of Poseidon?

I'm not sure when it happened. I don't know when the name calling went from annoying to funny, or when his eyes went from a symbol of his father to a unique feature. I don't know when his bravery went from cocky to courageous, or when his black messy hair went from a black unruly mess to a signature part of him that I would hate to have changed. I'm even not sure when he became more than a best friend and Luke went to just a brotherly figure. Gods I hate no knowing.

I never expected my life to go like this. When I was young I dreamed of becoming a very important architect to some of the most amazing buildings. I didn't need a social life. I wasn't the type of girl who dreamt of her wedding day with the long flowing white dress and cascading curls down to her shoulders.

I guess I was wrong.

I never would have believed that I would become official architect to Olympus; living with an unintelligent, weird, unpredictable mess I call my husband. He makes me happy though. He doesn't have a plan or really think through anything. He does what he thinks is right and normally it becomes right. I love my life.

Through the beginning of my life everyone always left me. My dad never wanted me, or his wife. Luke became evil, Thalia died. Nothing was constant and I just accepted that fact. I thought no matter what the only thing that would be permanent would be a building that I designed.

I Percy was a surprise. He was the best friend I ever had. When things were going fine between us, he was always by my side, made me laugh, and we were best friends, he left for Calypso's island. This was the point when I believed that he had left me. I cut him off. I didn't feel as happy talking to him. He even got a new mortal friend.

But we worked it out. I guess I couldn't get rid of that son of Poseidon. We got married and are so happy together.

I really love him and maybe just maybe it's ok to be _wrong._

**A.N: Hope everyone enjoyed that. Please review. I know there are mistakes; I'm not perfect so be nice. Ha-ha. Ok thanks for reading. **


End file.
